Food
by meg596
Summary: Bens being an idiot and Mal is not impressed.


Ben was having a difficult day, none of his meetings were going according to plan, nor the time frame of each meeting. He also had to cancel many a date with Mal. The girl was of course was incredibly understanding but he still felt bad. To top it all off due to all the meetings he had skipped breakfast and lunch. He was going to try and grab something to eat before the next meeting but he didn't have a chance as a servant ran in and told him his next meeting was moved up and was about to start. Ben sighed and ran off to the meeting room, so much for having some food.

It was dark when he got home back to his room and all he wanted was to drop onto his bed but when he opened his door he found his girlfriend half asleep in his chair.  
"Uh Mal?" he asked hesitantly, at her name Mal jumped up.  
"Oh Ben" she said sleepily. He stared at her before noticing the tray of food next to her.  
"Mal, not that I'm not happy to see you, I always am but uh why are you here this late?" Mal's eyes suddenly came in to focus with Bens as she remembered why she was there.  
"I'm here to tell you that you my dear, dear king, you are an idiot" Ben looked at her in confusion, out of all the things to come out of her mouth he hadn't expected that. So, in typical Ben fashion he just stared at his beautiful girlfriend as she started telling him why he was an idiot.  
"Okay so firstly you cancelled our fourth date, which sure annoys me but I understand that because you are king and that comes with responsibilities. Secondly, you haven't been seen by practically anyone in a week, which again comes with the territory of being king. Thirdly, I find out by text from your mother that you aren't eating properly. You see my dear Benjamin I unfortunately love your idiotic self and as such I would like very much to continue loving you and I can't do that if you starve yourself to death can I?" She asked. He shook his head  
"So, I as the most amazing girlfriend ever, asked Mrs Potts to make you something to eat." She said, pointing to the food on his desk. Ben stared at it for a minuet  
"That's for me?" he asked dumbfounded. Mal nodded and for a moment nothing happened until Bane kissed her and gave her a hug  
"Thank you! Oh my god I am so hungry but those meetings never stopped and I couldn't get any food and oh my god Mal you are the best girlfriend ever!" he yelled whilst eating the food that Mal had brought him.

Mal smiled at his adorableness, when he finished she took his plate and left him to get changed. When she had taken the plate to the kitchens she went back to Bens room to find him lying down in his bed. She laughed and walked over to him, tucking him in before kissing his forehead and turning to leave. Unfortunately, Ben had other ideas, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back onto his bed. She turned to him, confused  
"This is the first time I've seen you in nearly two weeks, can't you stay here tonight?" he pleaded. Mal felt her heart constrict, she wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with him and fall asleep in his arms but she couldn't.  
"I really don't want to face everyone we know when they find out that I spent the night" she reasoned. Ben groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist  
"But I'm king they can't yell at me when all we did was sleep" Mal laughed. Ben was obviously tired if he thought that  
"Ben I love you and if we could. I would spend every night here but I do have to get back, Evie will be wondering where I am" he smiled at her.  
"I love you" he told her. She grinned  
"I love you too" she then disengaged herself from him  
"I better get going" she then stood up  
"I'll walk you back" he stated  
"In your pyjamas?"  
"If that's what it takes." She laughed at him before pushing him gently back onto his bed.  
"I'll be fine but if you're worried I'll get Jay or Carlos to meet me at the front gates" she reasoned. Ben smiled  
"Kay" he said tiredly. Mal just shook her head and leaned down to kiss him  
"Love you Mal" he murmured against her lips  
"I love you too Ben, now get some sleep" and with that she left the king to his sleep, all the while planning on reminding him that he isn't invulnerable and needs food. She smiled, he was an idiot sometimes but he was her idiot and she wouldn't change him for anything.


End file.
